


He’s dangerous, but handsome!

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, happy halloween y’all, last of horror series, serial killer!Lev, somehow turned into a comedy, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: Yaku gets chased down by a serial killer but decides that enough was enough and confronts him in a way no one would expect. Not even himself.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Kudos: 26





	He’s dangerous, but handsome!

He didn’t know how long he was running for or how much longer he had to run to lose his stalker. He had been running for what seemed like forever just trying to get away to safety. 

There were many times before when he hated, despised being called small or short, but this time, he was happy that he could easily fit in small cracks and crannies to hide from the serial killer that was after him. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are?” The chilling voice sang drawing nearer to the corner he was hiding in in the dark alleyway. 

Yaku knew he couldn’t run. If he ran now he could easily be caught by the killer. He was taller, faster than he was. For once, he was angry at his short legs that couldn’t carry him further. 

He held his breath and tried to be as quiet as possible as not to attract any attention towards him. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side. 

A stray feather from a pigeon flitted down to brush his nose causing him to sneeze loudly just as the footsteps were about a foot away from him. It stopped and then quickened before coming to a quick stop just mere inches away. 

Yaku closed his eyes shut as tightly as possible and waited. He was cornered, and he knew it. He was for lack of words, doomed. 

“Hello,” a smooth voice called out to him. “I finally caught up with you.” The killer smiled at him, his green eyes shining with amusement at Yaku’s terrified expression. This was his favorite part of his killings. The fear he sees in his victims is a sense of joy in his otherwise dark life. 

“S- stay away!” Yaku managed knowing that his words were useless. 

“But I finally managed to find you~” he grinned showing perfectly aligned white teeth. Yaku couldn’t help but look at his chaser, the guy could literally be a model if he wasn’t annoying and a crazy psycho killer. 

“Come on now,” the killer coaxed him futilely, “come out of there and we’ll have a little chat.”

“Hell no bitch!” Yaku spat at him with disdain and scooted further into the hole in the wall. He was lucky this killer couldn’t follow him in being much larger than he was and therefore unable to fit into the hole he sat in. He could get out, and the wall was unfortunately blocked by something on the other side. 

“I won’t hurt you, much” the silver haired killer smirked giving him a cunning cat-like expression. 

Yaku glared at him. Does this killer think he’s some kind of idiot? Why he oughta-

Well, he can’t reach the guy which annoyed him,but damn a small part of him was extremely angry that he found this freak attractive. 

“Can’t talk to strangers,” he mumbled, mind racing to find a way out, an escape route. 

“Well, I’m Haiba Lev,” the tall male smiled at him again from the opening of the hole. “Now, we aren’t strangers are we?” 

“You…” Yaku scoffed in disbelief, “are the dumbest person I’ve met!” 

“But they still haven’t caught me yet,” Lev smirked in triumph. Twenty victims and he still had yet to be caught by the cops. 

“In that case I’ll call cops right now,” Yaku stuck his tongue out childishly at Lev and pulled out his phone to dial the police. 

“I’ll be gone before they get here,” Lev laughed at the mediocrity of Yaku’s actions. 

“Really, then run bitch. I know how you look like and your name,” Yaku smirked at the frowning killer. “Run while you can, but you’ll be caught before you know it.”

“Fuck…” Lev cursed at himself and at Yaku for sounding so cocky when he should be cowering in fear. He should be afraid, not taunt him!

“Mark my words,” Lev gritted his teeth glaring at the small teen all the while, “I will get you back for this.”

“Yes, hello I have an emergency at…” Yaku stated the exact street and road he was at giving Lev a triumphant smirk, “yes please hurry! I’m  _ so _ scared.” He emphasized the ‘so’ gave Lev another winning smile before turning back to his conversation on his phone. 

Lev tisked in annoyance quickly running away when he heard the police sirens coming closer but not before vowing to find Yaku and promising that his death will be the most brutal and painful one out of all his victims. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the little libero sighed as he waited for the cops to surround the area deeming it to be safe enough for him to finally leave the cold, dark, and cramped hole. 

“You should go home,” an officer told him after they had gotten his statement on the killer and checked him for any wounds or injuries. 

“Yeah… home,” Yaku bit his lip with worry looking away. His parents weren’t home for the time being and he was left alone.  _ I’m not scared, _ he tried to convince himself as he pried away from the worried police officer. 

He tried to walk home alone, but found himself looking back every few seconds to check if he was being followed or not.  _ Maybe… Kuroo can let me spend the night. _

Quickly changing his course, he thanked that their team captain lived quite close to where he was and in minutes he was knocking on the door of the messy haired teen. 

“Oi rooster brain let me in!” Yaku nearly shouted banging on the door. He felt eyes on him and so help him if Kuroo didn’t-

“What the…” Kuroo said through a yawn, “what’re you doin so late at night?” He asked still half asleep. 

“Just let me in!” Yaku pushed past the sleepy teen and burst into his house uninvited. 

“Let me spend the night,” he turned to look at Kuroo hopefully who just nodded not wanting to wake his tired parents at 2 in the morning. 

“So what brings you here?” The dark haired teen asked as he set out a futon for Yaku to used in the door of his room. 

“You’re not gonna believe but get this,” Yaku paused for a moment of dramatic effect, “a good looking serial killer is out to get me.”

“So…” Kuroo took a moment to think about what Yaku actually said, “is this a romantic comedy or a horror story?”

“I’m being chased by a stalking serial killer,” Yaku deadpanned at him, “how is this a romantic comedy.”

“Dunno,” Kuroo mumbled again stifling a yawn and sat back down on his bed, “sounds like someone is crushing on this killer guy.” 

“Are you insane?” Yaku hissed at him. There was no way he could’ve fallen for Lev. That was outrageous! Well… if he wasn’t a crazy killer maybe… there would’ve, could’ve been something. Possibly. 

They quieter down with Yaku making mental notes to himself to see a psychiatrist and Kuroo smirking at finally having gotten an upper hand in one of their many friendly banters. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Yaku and Lev met face to face again in his own room and instead of running this time… 

This time he sat on his bed and pulled Lev down with him and kissed him passionately making them both parting only to breath. 

“Dammit! That shitty rooster was right!” Yaku cursed at himself and followed it by a string of other colorful words. Lev watched the shorter, but older teen with fascination and amusement and decided… he’d much rather let Yaku live then kill him off. Plus… that kiss was  _ wow. _

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that happened 🤣


End file.
